


Here's A Hundred Band-aids To Patch Up Your Heartache

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Caring Eddie Diaz, Hostage Situations, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz, Worried Eddie Diaz, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie Week 2020 Day Two: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” + ComfortBuck tried hard over the next few days to follow his Captain's advice. He watched tv, tried out some new recipes, and even cleaned out his closet. Yet there wasn’t a second that he felt relaxed. Every noise, be it big or small, was enough to startle the blonde. When he closed his eyes at night he was plagued by the man holding him hostage over and over again. There wasn’t a break from the trauma and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	Here's A Hundred Band-aids To Patch Up Your Heartache

It all started with what was supposed to be a routine call. The 118 had been called to a small car accident on a relatively quiet street. The injuries were minor and the damage to the vehicles would be easy to repair. There was no need to cut anyone out of cars or speed off in the ambulance. It was one of those calls that felt pretty relaxed in comparison to most of their jobs.   
Unfortunately, things have a way of going downhill suddenly and unexpectedly, especially in the 118’s line of work. One minute you can be clearing debris from the road and the next you’re being held with a knife against your neck.   
That was the case for Buck during their latest call.  
Everything moved in slow motion from the second he felt the cold, sharp metal pressed against his skin. He could hear muffled yelling but the words were incomprehensible. Desperately he fought to keep his breathing steady, searching for anything to calm him. It was at that moment he locked eyes with firefighter Diaz. Just one look from his boyfriend was enough to pacify Buck’s growing anxiety. They remained staring at one another as though eye contact was enough to keep Evan safe. Focusing on the eyes that brought him so much love and happiness steadied Buck’s heartbeat and slowly the voices around him became clearer.  
“Sir, I need you to calm down.” That was definitely Bobby, no one else could remain so composed in a life and death situation.   
“Tell me what you need, and we’ll get it. Just let my guy go.”  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!”  
The man holding him hostage was growing more and more frustrated. His desperation increased with every word, causing him to force the blade further into Buck’s neck. Blood was beginning to trickle from the small cut underneath the knife. If someone didn’t stop this guy soon, he was going to go past a point of no return.   
“Listen, whatever is going on we can help you. But you’ve got to talk to us. Hurting that young man won't do anything but land you in jail. Tell us what you need.”  
Without warning, the tightening grip around Buck disappeared and the knife fell to the floor. Before he had time to process what happened, Eddie was at his side pulling him in for a comforting hug then ushering over to Hen and Chimney. A ringing in his ears was growing, panic returning. What the hell was going on?   
Everything went black.

* * *

“Buck?”  
Evan groaned slightly, pissed at whoever dared to wake him from his sleep. A breathy laugh echoed beside him and a strong hand moved to grasp his.  
“C’mon kid, open your eyes for me.”  
_That was Bobby’s voice. What was Bobby doing in his apartment, was he late for work?..._  
_Work…_  
_They were on a call, the man had a knife…_  
_Oh god…_  
Buck’s eyes shot open, the shocking memories forcing their way into his mind.  
“Shh, you're okay. Calm down, Buck.” His captain’s reassurances helped ground him in reality. Bobby kept his grasp on Buck’s hand, comforting him as they inhaled in time with one another.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise Buck. Do you remember what happened?”  
“I think so… I just uhm… nevermind.” Buck looked down in embarrassment, shielding his eyes from Bobby’s inquisitive gaze.  
“Hey, look at me, son. Talk to me.”  
“I remember what happened on the call, but I don’t remember him letting me go. It’s blurry. One second he was holding a knife to my neck and the next I’m in Eddie’s arms, then it just... all goes dark.”  
His Captain nodded solemnly. Unsure how to explain what happened.  
“One of the drivers, the one who held you, had psychotics on him and took them after the crash to calm his nerves... didn't work out the way he planned obviously. Athena snuck in behind the guy and took him down. You had a panic attack and blacked out after that.”  
“Oh… Sorry.”  
“Please don’t apologise Buck. I’m proud of you for staying as calm as you did while we tried to talk him down. It was a rough situation. Take care of yourself okay, don’t beat yourself up for panicking. It’s a normal human reaction to a stressful event. Take a few days off and relax. Maddie’s just filling out your discharge paperwork, she’ll drive you home.”  
“Thanks, Bobby.”

* * *

Buck tried hard over the next few days to follow his Captain's advice. He watched tv, tried out some new recipes, and even cleaned out his closet. Yet there wasn’t a second that he felt relaxed.  
Every noise, be it big or small, was enough to startle the blonde. When he closed his eyes at night he was plagued by the man holding him hostage over and over again. There wasn’t a break from the trauma and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed.   
Why was this bothering him so much?   
He just needed to man up and move on…  
But that was easier said than done.  
Every time he tried to leave his apartment, anxiety would overwhelm him forcing him back inside before he could even make it to the elevator. Just the thought of going back to work made him feel sick  
He ended up asking Bobby for a few extra days off, claiming he was enjoying relaxing. If only his Captain had believed that excuse.  
Ever since the incident, Buck had avoided his friends and family. When they called, he was ‘too slow’ and they ended up going to voicemail. Their texts were left on read and their occasional knocking on his door went unanswered.   
Then Eddie decided that enough was enough.

* * *

As of late, Buck tended to be awoken from his slumber by the suffocating nightmares that haunted his mind. This time though, it was a small hand shaking his shoulder gently that disturbed his slumber.  
“Hey, Buck!”  
“Christopher? What are you doing here?”  
The young boy cuddled into Buck’s chest, making himself comfortable before answering the question.  
‘’Daddy said you needed some love. So I’m gonna hug you until all the sadness goes away.”  
It was a simple yet thoughtful gesture and one that sent a wave of pure love through Buck’s heart. So distracted by the adorable superman holding him tightly, Evan didn’t notice his boyfriend ascending the stairs. Maybe if he’d seen him approaching, he wouldn’t have reacted so poorly when Eddie’s hand touched his forearm.  
To say Buck was startled would be an understatement. The way his body jolted from the gentle touch sent Christopher tumbling to the other side of the bed. Once again everything around Evan became muffled and his hands began to shake. If it wasn’t for the presence of the Diaz boys, Buck surely would've blacked out again. They were careful with him, helping him to calm down in his own time. They didn’t rush him or question him. They made him feel safe.  
As his heartbeat returned to a normal rhythm and his body ceased to tremble, Eddie carefully escorted his son downstairs planting him in front of some cartoons before joining his boyfriend in bed. The two laid next to one another in silence for a while, Eddie’s hand tracing patterns on Bucks back while Evan rested his head above his boyfriend’s heart.  
“Tell me what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours, babe.” The older of the two said, placing sweet kisses on Evan’s head after he spoke.  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, I’m just being overdramatic.”  
“No, don’t do that to yourself. You have the right to feel whatever you feel. Please talk to me.”  
“I can't stop thinking about that call and the man holding me hostage. I swear I can feel the knife against my skin even though it's not there. I’m so scared Eddie. I’m scared that when I leave my apartment, he’ll be there waiting for me. I’m scared that it’ll happen again. I’m scared because I can't get it out of my head. I’m sorry. I don’t know what's wrong with me!” The tears fell freely, some landing on the bed, others being wiped away by Eddie.  
“Buck, there is nothing wrong with you. It’s okay to feel scared. You went through a traumatic event, I would be concerned if you were able to just brush it off and move on like nothing had happened. Things will get better, Buck. We’ll get through this together. I promise you, Evan, I won't let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me.”  
Buck had never believed any words so truly as he did Eddie’s. The arms holding felt safe and as long as he had Eddie by his side, he would be okay.


End file.
